


Happy Together

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done with Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural), hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Car rideDean and Cas go on a car ride!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine wanted a short, soft destiel car ride so here it is! Hope y'all enjoy!

It was a warm, clear day. The sun was sinking low in the horizon behind them as they drove. The sky was painted with deep blues and violets and the fluffy cotton candy clouds were tinged bright pink. Baby’s engine purred as she drove down the long country road and over the slight rolling hills.

Cas let his arm dangle out the window, his hand riding the wind. He looked so happy, so peaceful leaned up against the door with a soft smile on his lips and his lightning blue eyes sparkling with life as he looked out over the fields.

Thank chuck they were on a back road with no other cars because Dean only had his eyes on the road 50% of the time he was driving, the rest he spent looking at Cas.

Once Amara destroyed, well absorbed, Chuck, taking both the powers of creation and destruction upon her shoulders, she made Cas human(per his request) as thanks, and moved many, many alternate universes away from the Winchesters, Dean owned up to his feelings for the ex-angel.

(Actually, Sam was so sick of being stuck with those two idiots that he put a curse on Dean that made it impossible to lie and gave him the urge to spill unnecessary truths before taking Baby and staying with Jack at a motel for about a week.)

Dean remembered their first kiss, how at first it was gentle before growing heated and passionate. After saying those 3 little words, Cas saying them back before pulling each other close, not able to stand another moment without finally touching each other more than a pat on the back or extreme cases, hugs.

He could feel how much Cas loved him in how gently he held his body, how willingly he opened up for Dean, and Dean gave as good as he got, trying his best to push all the love he felt for the man into each and every touch.

He was smiling over at Cas, watching how happy he looked just watching the grass fields as they pass by while flexing and cupping his hand to catch the wind as he sticks it out the window.

He loved how Cas was fascinated by every form of life from the smallest little inch worm to 8ft tall grizzly. He loved Cas’s obsession with bees and even helped make some hives for him back at the bunker. He loves how Cas always hugs Dean tighter, running his fingers through Dean’s hair, when he has nightmares.

Cas turns and catches Dean’s eyes. He smiles a bright, soft smile and takes the hand not out the window and holds it palm up. Dean reaches over and takes Cas’s hand in his, letting them fall down and rest on the seat.

Cas turns back to the window, his expression even more happy than before and Dean turns back to the road.

He may have ~~purposely~~ accidentally missed a turn somewhere so he could spend more time alone with Cas. Sam is gonna bitch about Dean taking so long to get there but this is worth it.

Every second of time with Cas is worth it. And Dean plans on spending the rest of his life with the most caring, beautiful, gentle, man who makes everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This isn't my best so there will probably be some changes to this every once in a while. 
> 
> If you want more of my (better)work, check out my other fic, Pieces of Heaven or Hell!
> 
> Today's question: Favorite ice cream flavor and why?


End file.
